A receiver hitch cover is used to cover an automobile's Class II or Class III receiver hitch tube when the towing drawbar is not in place. A hitch cover improves the aesthetics of the hitch tube covering the unsightly empty, and typically rusty, hitch tube. The cover also protects the tube from debris, dirt, etc. that might enter the tube from the rear of the vehicle. Often, covers include information in the form of graphics and/or text to further enhance aesthetics. For example, logos, clever slogans, graphics depicting special interests, and the like are often printed onto the cover, applied as a decal, or otherwise affixed to the cover.
The graphics and text information applied onto the cover is susceptible to damage from the elements as well as dirt and debris that can strike the cover with some force when a vehicle carrying the cover is driving down the roadway. Salt, ice, harsh weather, and the sun, in particular, can degrade the quality of the graphics and text in a relatively short time. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a clear, abrasion resistant, weather resistant, ultraviolet light resistant protective coating over the information. However, providing a protective coating that has all of these desirable properties has been challenging. Many conventional protective coating materials degrade in sunlight. Others are not sufficiently waterproof. Still others do not adhere well to the cover. Another problem concerns excessive expansion and contraction with seasonal temperature changes. Too much expansion and contraction can cause the protective coating to crack.
The respective sizes of the Class II and Class III hitch tubes are specified by industry standards and are different from each other. The Class II receiver hitch tube is generally square-shaped, with the tube being about 11/4 inches square. The Class III receiver hitch is also square-shaped, but is a little bigger. Its tube is about 2 inches square.
Manufacturers of receiver hitch covers previously made two different sized covers to fit the Class II and III hitches, respectively. This requires the manufacturers to establish and run separate manufacturing lines for each cover, separate packaging designs, separate inventory tracking systems, and the like. This double investment is costly and inefficient. It would be desirable to find a way to make a hitch cover that would fit both Class II and Class III hitches to avoid such duplication. The manufacturer would benefit directly from reduced manufacturing and distribution costs, and these cost savings could be passed onto the consumer.